The invention relates to a resilient rubber coupling for use between two, relatively-movable machine parts.
A resilient rubber coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,619 as part of a torsional-vibration damper between relatively-movable machine parts. One machine part is within the other, and a resilient rubber body couples facing peripheral surfaces in the radial direction. When one of the machine parts is angularly displaced relative to the other, the resilient body is stressed in tension in its entirety and correspondingly deformed. This can result in radial displacement of the coupled machine parts, especially when soft resilient material has been used, and this is highly undesirable.
With a view to eliminating such difficulties, a secondary guide supports two machine parts on each other in the rubber coupling disclosed in East German patent No. 72,945. The guide is metallic, however, and thus results in undamped transmission of solid-borne sound. Moreover, the manufacture of the secondary guide means is relatively complicated and, therefore, uneconomical.